The present invention relates to a method of producing a stabilizer with a stabilizer bearing for use in a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Stabilizers in the automobile construction involve torsion spring bars to stabilize the vehicle body against tilt and twist, when the motor vehicle travels in a curve. In addition, stabilizers are provided for wheel load compensation, for example when traveling in curves or also when driving over an obstacle or the like. Stabilizers normally extend across the entire width of the vehicle and are coupled to the vehicle axles in the area of the front axle and in the area of the rear axle.
Stabilizers are supported underneath the vehicle body on the vehicle body itself to prevent adverse influences and vibrations of the unsprung wheel masses from being transmitted to the body. In order to still ensure adequate support, application of elastomeric torsion bar shoulder bearings has been proposed. These torsion bar shoulder bearings are mostly configured as sleeve bearings and coupled with the sleeve to the vehicle body.
The elastomer spring in the torsion bar shoulder bearings is provided to establish a resilient support of the stabilizer or stabilizer torsion bar and to provide a bridge for structure-borne sound to transmit vibrations or other adverse influences to the motor vehicle body in a filtered and attenuated manner only. The torsion bar shoulder bearings are exposed to substantial forces which are transmitted to the bearings as rotational forces caused by torsion, and translational forces as a result of the spring effect.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of producing a stabilizer with a stabilizer bearing for use in a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings.